Sephiroth's Story
by Servine Thistle
Summary: Sephiroth's walk to fame wasn't a walk in the park. It was full of misery, torment and a lot of testing. Even his journey to adulthood was a struggle for the Jenova specimen. Slight VicentXLucrecia at the start and towards the end. Review please
1. Chapter 1

_**servine; Hello my fans and welcome to this new Fanfiction that I have wrote. This is going to be slightly Vincent x Lucrecia, but the first kind of half of it is going to be about Sephy's past or childhood. Mainly my thought on how his childhood would have been like for him. I didn't come up with the title of this Fanfiction my sister did. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I don't own any of the FF7 characters or storyline, just what I add to it and my OC (If they appear.)**_

Chapter 1

Vincent walked into Hojo's labs, where his lover's son was being held and tested on. Hojo had gone for a cup of tea with Hollander, so no one was in the labs.

Midnight had struck. Vincent took the baby out of the cradle. Every inch of his body was covered in wires to monitor; brainwaves, heartbeat, BP and breathing. The child showed no sign of waking up, this baby could sleep through an entire war and not be disturbed.

Suddenly, the door opened and Vincent's heart sank. It was only Professor Gast, the nicer one of the Shinra scientists. He walked up to the Turk and gently took the child from from his arms. Gast held a bottle in his left and the baby in his right. He rested the teat of the bottle on the baby's lip. The silver haired baby opened his eyes and began to suckle from the bottle. Gast smiled as the infant drank. His cat green eyes staring into Gast's.

"Cute isn't he?" whispered Gast.

"Yeah, where's that milk from?" asked the Turk in a soft voice.

"Well, we couldn't use Lucrecia's milk or artificial milk, otherwise it gave him indigestion. So this milk is from Jenova."

"That's crazy." said the Turk.

"I know. How does a Cetra produce milk even know she has not had a baby?"

The Turk shrugged, "Cetras must be like … Surrogate mothers or something."

Gast nodded at the idea and looked back at the child.

"Can Lucrecia see her baby?"

"He needs monitoring all the time. This is the only time he wake up."

"That's obvious."

The baby stopped drinking from the bottle and he out a little hiccup. Before he drifted back to sleep, he made a loud purring noise.

"What the-?" said the Turk.

"He always does that, this is why he's so cute. I rub his chest sometime whilst he's asleep and he makes the same noise."

"I can't believe that you of all people would let Hojo and Hollander experiment on children."

"That would be none of your business, Turk." Gast said in a harsh tone putting the child down in the cradle.

"But-"  
"No buts Vincent. I'm sorry, this operation has to remain secret. The president said that."

"He's in on this too!"

"Yes he is."

"Gast, I just don't think this was right. What if this was your son and Hojo was using him for Jenova experiments."

"It would tear me apart." he said looking back at the sleeping infant.

"That's how Lucrecia feels."

"She agreed to this though."  
"She agreed to it out of desperation, after I figured out that she worked with my father."

"Oh, well, eh, Vincent could you leave please. We're about to start an experiment."

Vincent walked out from the basement of the Shinra manor and walked up to Lucrecia.

"Well?" she asked shyly.

"I couldn't get him, I was spotted by Gast."

"Better that it was Gast and not- Wait, I had a boy."

Vincent nodded.

"What's he like?"

"Well, he has silver hair and cat like eyes. Oh, and when Gast fed him he had a really cute purring sound."

Lucrecia's eyes glistened and she sat up in the bed, "Can I see him? I know that I've still in recovery, but-"

Vincent shook his head, "You need to stop worrying about him."

"He's my three day old son, a mother deserves to see her son." she said with fire in her voice.

"Ok, I'll try again tomorrow."

"I'm out by tomorrow." she said.

"Good, I'll wait until the evil scientists are on tea break."

"They're not evil." Lucrecia said kissing Vincent's lips.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tomorrow night came quickly and the Turk made his move into the basement of the Shinra manor. He made sure that he wasn't seen by any of the scientists, before opening the door to that labs. They had moved the child and Vincent began to panic a little. He hoped that they didn't take that child with them after yesterday.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps entering the labs and the Turk froze in place. Hojo walked into the same room as the Turk, holding the sleeping child in his arms.

"What are you doing down here, Turk?" Hojo cackled.

"What you're doing to that child is wrong professor. Please stop doing it at once."

"Are you getting in the way of the experiment?"

"No, I just thought that Lucrecia-"

"Needed to see him." he looked at the child, "She just carried him, that's all."

"But that's still her child, she has the right to at lest see him or hold him."

"This is not a normal child, and I will not hand him to Doctor Crescent."

"Does the child have a name? Or are you just going to call him subject three?"

"Sephiroth. That's his name."

"Cool name, but Lucrecia still has a right to-"

Out of the blue, Hojo shot Vincent. The Turk lay like he was dead on the hard wooden floor. The sound woke the infant up.

"Why can't people just stay quiet?" he looked at the infant in his arms, "What are you looking at?"

Hojo put the child down on the chair in the library and then the stood over the Turk's dying body.

"I could use him for my next experiment, yes." Hojo laughed, "Genius, genius."

Hojo continued to laugh as Lucrecia walked into the room. She was guttered that he could do something so bad to the one that she loved.

"Hojo?"

But the scientist wouldn't stop laughing, "Hojo, you swine. How could you do this?" she raised her voice over his laughter.

"Are we gaining some nerves doctor?" he said.

"Why did you shoot this Turk? He did nothing wrong."

"But he did, he got in the way of the experiment on our baby."

"About that," she knelt down to Vincent, "I demand that I see him. I want to see Sephy."

"Sephy? He's not a dog you know."

"Well your the one that gave him a name that can be shortened down to a girl's name."

"What ever doctor."

He pulled out a syringe and injected into Lucrecia. The anaesthetic rushed into her system, knocking her out. Hojo put the Turk on the operating table and told his assistant to take Sephiroth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucrecia walked down into her labs after her fight with Hojo. The crazy scientist wasn't letting her see her baby. She wished that she could win a fight against Hojo, but she lacked the confidence to do so. Her baby was now in the arms of a madman. She feared for his life, Hojo could do anything to his poor young body; but hasn't he done enough damage to Sephiroth.

Her eyes quickly darted to the winged demon in the containment unit. Listening to it growl as she entered the room. It smelt her fear as she walked down that stairs and moved gingerly to the computer. The beast's growl grew louder as she moved. His eyes watching her every move, as if she was prey. Then she heard the creature's claws scratching on the glass. The sound made her jump. It sounded like a nail to a chalk board. She knew that she had been successful with her experiment to bring Vincent out of his state by using Chaos, but something about the beast intrigued

her. She wanted to know more about the strange creature. However, the sounds of him crying to be free was tearing her from the inside. Lucrecia knew that keeping him locked up like this was wrong, plus what would happen if Hojo knew that she had been successful.

She drained the fluid from the containment unit. As she unlocked the door she prayed that this wouldn't be the last thing she did. She opened the door and the creature sniffed her hand. The beast let out a strange noise, similar to a cat's purr. When she looked into the beast's eyes, she could see his soul and Vincent's being becoming one. A strange sight. She jabbed the beast with anaesthetic. When he fell asleep, she placed him inside of a coffin.

 _xxxxxxxxxxx- 4 years later …_

Gast walked into the labs that were inside of the Shinra HQ. His pregnant wife walked into the labs with him. She could get free service from the other scientists, because they all loved seeing her. She got herself onto the table waiting for her ultrasound. Gast left the room to find his assistant. She saw a young boy come into the same room as her. He looked very shy and timid, but he still approached the woman, as she sat up and got off the table to greet him.

"Hello there." she said softly, "What's your name?"

"Sephiroth." his shyness was clearly showing.

"That's a nice name, I'm Ifalna." she said looking into the young boy's eyes.

"What's with the bump?" he slowly came out of his shell.

"Me and Gast are having a baby."

"That's where babies come from?"

The woman left out a slight giggle, "You're not a normal child, are you?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "The men in the white cloak make me go to sleep and they do thing to me."

"What kind of things?"

The boy shrugged, "All I know is they can't keep me asleep for over two hours, or I could go into a coma. What ever that is."

"Is that so, I'll tell you what. One day you will grow a beautiful wing."  
"A w- wing. How did you know that?"

"You're already growing it now, the Lifestream tells me many things."  
"Lifestream? Are you one of those Cetra people that the men keep going on about?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone. Or the Planet could be mad with you."

Gast entered the room with his assistant, Zoe. Ifalna hoped back onto the table and Sephiroth climbed up with her. Gast shook his head and picked up the young boy, but Gast let the child stay in his arms. Zoe applied the special jelly onto Ifalna's bump and put the ultrasound onto her. The picture on the screen was of a eight month old fetas, happily sleeping. The couple already knew the gender of the baby and were happy with what they were getting, a girl.

"I've decided on a name Gast."

"Go on." he said looking at Sephiroth.

"Aerith."

"That's a sweet name." Gast said looking up at the clock, "It's three Seph."

The young boy groaned, "I don't want to go back to Hojo."

"Hojo?" she said getting back up from the table and wiping her stomach.

"T.E.S.T.I.N.G." Gast spelled.

"Oh, poor child. Can't you let him have the day off?"  
Gast shook his head sadly, "Hojo will give me hell, and it's for science."

"You would test on a four year old, he has no life Gast. You're taking his childhood away from him or your filling it with dark memories."

"He seems find with it."

"Because he four, what happens when he's older and he gets so strong the only why to control him is with chains and a whip."

"What?" said Gast, "Honey, how much do you know?"

"I."

Sephiroth looked at her, his innocent Mako infused eyes stared into hers.

"Gast you don't know the true power of Jenova, you don't truly know what you have bred." she said walking out from the labs.

Gast was confused with what his wife just said, but he thought nothing of it and carried Sephiroth to Hojo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – _four months later (age; 5)_

The little girl Aerith was blessed to Gast and Ifalna on the 7th of February and she was turning out to be an easy baby. It was now April and Sephiroth had just turned five and Ifalna hadn't seen Gast in the three months since Aerith had been born. She'd been keeping her distance from him every since her little outburst in the labs. She didn't plan to tell Gast about his wife being a Cetra and she hopes she never will.

 _xxxxxxxxxxx_

Sephiroth had been asleep for an hour now, an unnatural one. Gast knew that they would have to wake him up out of it soon, but Hojo told them to continue. Zoe watched the boy's brainwaves slowly, but surly go down as he went deeper and deeper into the sleep that he was in. His body was covered in wire, every inch of it and Hojo wouldn't stop taking blood sample from the child.

Suddenly, Sephiroth began to breath like he was chocking. Gast swiftly move Zoe out of the way and shone a torch down Sephiroth's throat. His airways were closing. Zoe looked over Gast's shoulder and panicked. She reached over and grabbed a ventilation tube from behind Hojo, but the child went into cardiac arrest. Quickly, Gast got the tube down the child's throat and begun to try and get his heart beating again. Hollander got the electrical pads and the rubber patches. Before shocking him, Gast injected the child with adrenaline then moved out of the way and let Hollander place the patches on the child's bare chest.

"Clear!" Hollander shouted.

The electricity made the child's body jolt upwards. He was about to do it a second time, but Hojo moved the rubber patches away revealing nasty burns on Sephiroth's skin where they had been. The other scientists were shocked, but Hojo wasn't surprised. Gast continued pumping on the child's chest trying to get him to come back to life.

Eight minutes had passed and the team of scientists were about ready to give in, calling time of death. Gast had stopped with the compressions and looked at his watch.

"Time of death, twenty-two thirty-eight." he said stroking the child's head.

"Shame, he had so much potential." said Hollander.

Then Gast's phone vibrated in his pocket, he answered it and tried to hold back the tears.

 _ **'Hi sweetheart.'**_

"Ifalna? How have you been?"

 _ **'What's wrong Gast? You sound sad.'**_

Gast signed, "We lost Sephy."

 _ **'I did tell you. Gast, you and your team pushed him to his death.'**_

"That's a little harsh." a single tear dropped from his eye.

Gast looked back at the child wiping his eyes. At that moment, the five year old began to breath and Gast nearly dropped the phone. The child's heart was beating slow and weak.

"He's back, it's like a miracle."

 _ **'His problem might be the anaesthetic.'**_

Gast reached out for the reversal for the drug and injected it into the child. A couple of minutes later, his breathing had almost returned to normal, but not his heartbeat. Sephiroth began to wake up.

 _ **'Is he awake?'**_

"Yes, do you want to speak to him?"

 _ **'Please.'**_

Gast held the phone next to Sephiroth's ear and Gast took this opportunity to listen to Sephiroth's heart.

 _ **'Hey Sephy. It's Ifalna. Are you ok?'**_

"Bit sleepy and I feel funny."

 _ **'You gave all those men a big scare you know.'**_

"How's you baby?"

 _ **'She's fine, I named her Aerith, although Gast wanted Aeris.'**_

"What's the difference? They both sound the same to me."

 _ **'I know chicken, I might bring her in so you can see her. If you like.'**_

"It all depends on what the men say."

 _ **'Gast will let you, he's a big softy. Now you're going to need lots of rest you know.'**_

"You know Ifalna, I saw a light and a woman, she had similar hair to me, but it as brown."

 _ **'That's your mother.'**_

"Jenova?"

The scientists all looked at each other when Sephiroth said her name and Gast pulled the phone from Sephiroth's ear.

"I'll see you later honey."

 _ **'Gast what information have you been feeding him?'**_

The scientist pressed the cancel button and hung up. Hojo checked on the child, he was now stable and all of the scientists were relived. Gast picked up the child and brought him into a recovery room, where he could be monitored. He put the child on a drip to make sure he wasn't dehydrated.

"Gast, why did you hang up on your wife?" the young boy said still feeling a bit weak.

"Because Seph, that woman talks to much and we needed to get you stable."

"I was stable for all the time I was talking to her. You shouldn't be so hard on her."

"I think that I'm just stressed."  
"Why?"

"The President is going to be building a new facility called SOLDIER."

"Why would that stress you out?"

He signed, "Because after it has been built the wants you to start training."

"That's … Nuts."

Gast nodded, "He said it should be finished in one to two years, so you would be seven at the latest."

"I see why you're stressed."

"You would just be too young for that, a seven year old in the army. That man has lost his mind."

Sephiroth nodded, "I don't want anything like that. I wouldn't have a life, if you can even call this a life."

"What do you mean Seph?"

"Well, I'm constantly in and out of the main labs, I'm not allowed out of anyone's sight and I'm asleep for most of the day because I'm either exhausted or your all testing on me."

"We might cut down the number of times that we knock you out."

"Why?"  
"Hollander thinks that the constant unnatural sleep has taken its toll on your body and it just couldn't take it anymore, so it gave way. What happened today was Hojo's fault."

"Why was it his fault? Or do you just want to pin the blame onto someone else?"

"He was the one that said to continue after one hour. I was the only one that was upset when your heart stop, oh, and Zoe panicked."

"So the others didn't care?"

"You're just an experiment to them, a specimen if you like."

"What do you see me as?"

"An intelligent innocent young boy, who needs someone to look up to. And I didn't make that up."

Gast stood up, stroked through Sephiroth's hair and left the room. Allowing the young boy to obtain some rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – _Seven years later (age; 12)_

Sephiroth stepped out from the trained grounds, with Hojo clapping his hands. Another monster had fallen to the young boy's short Katana. He rubbed of the monster's blood from his face and Hojo came towards him. The boy continued to walk, ignoring the man in the lab coat. Sephiroth knew what Hojo wanted and he wasn't getting it, but the man proceeded and he picked up the child; after he'd put the sword down where he always leaves it and brought him into the labs. He forced the child onto the operating table and he put a mask on his face. The child went down and was in an unnatural sleep. Hojo called in Zoe for a helping hand. She took of the child's jumper and lay it flat on the table.

"Just as I thought." said Hojo looking at the boy's right arm.

The arm was broken just above the wrist joint. Hojo notice the injury when the child put an end to his foe. Hojo made sure that the child was deep in his sleep before scrubbing up and cutting into his arm. It was a simple break, which was fixed in about an hour. Hojo had place pins and a metal plate that was screwed onto the bone. He placed Sephiroth in a recovery room to wake up.

When he woke up, his arm was in a sling and there was a strange seven year old girl that stood smiling at his bedside. Her smile got bigger as he opened his Mako infused eyes to let in the light of the room. She wouldn't stop staring into the young boy's cat like eyes. He didn't understand why his right arm was in a sling.

"Hello, I'm Aerith."  
"I'm Sephiroth. Do you by any chance know why my arm's in this sling?"

"Oh, that's easy. You broke it while you were training."

"I don't remember feeling any pain."

"Normally, if you don't know you're hurt you wouldn't feel it, Hojo knocked you out before you noticed that you were hurt."

"I got hurt?"

The young girl smiled at him, "But you're ok now."

"I guess, what are you doing her?"

"Me? Well, me and my mother were pulled in here." her face was still plastered with a smile.

"Why? Oh, I know."

"Huh..." said Aerith.

"Your mother is a Cetra. They're going to test on her."

"Test!? And on me too?"

"Probably, where's Gast?"

"Daddy? He was shot by Hojo." she was still smiling.

Sephiroth looked at her funny, "And you're happy about that."

The smiled didn't come from her face, "Police gave up with the investigation. Mother said that he returned to the planet and we will all return to her one day."

"We need to get you out." he said hopping out of the bed.

Aerith didn't tell him to get back into bed when he grabbed her arm.

Sephiroth led the young girl out of the labs and to the elevator. He pressed the button to the first floor, but held the door open.

"Now hide somewhere outside the Shinra building until your mother calls you, ok. I'm going to go save your mother."

"But you don't know where she is."

"Hojo's labs will be the first place that I'm going to check."

He let the doors go, Aerith went down in the lift and followed out her instructions.

With stealth , Sephiroth snuck into Hojo's labs where Aerith's mother was being held. Hojo was not in the room at the time when the child entered. The keys to her cell door were left in Hojo lab coat pocket, Sephiroth fished them out and opened the door. Ifalna was relived that she was free and she quickly walked out of the cell. It was at that moment, that the young boy spotted some Fire 2 Materia and picked it up. He'd not been trained how to use Materia yet, but he held it up high and scorching flames touched the lab. It went up in seconds. Ifalna grabbed the young boy out of the flames and Sephiroth dropped the Materia. Then he led the woman to the lift, but they were stopped by Hollander. He stood right in the way of the lift, blocked Ifalna's exit to freedom. Sephiroth rushed passed the woman and up to the scientist. Firmly, gripping onto his arm, with both hands. Cleanly, snapping Hollander's arm like a twig. He fell to the ground and Ifalna went into the lift. She pressed the button to the first floor and Sephiroth stayed put. The doors closed as Hollander woke up and jabbed the child with anaesthetic. _'At lest they got out.'_ Sephiroth thought to himself.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Aerith had got off the train to the Sector 7 slums. Her mother was badly wounded and she collapsed on the steps to the train, due to the fact that they were attacked on the train. No one offered to help her mother. Aerith lay next to her mother as the rain continued to pour. The Cetra was still breathing and she reassured her daughter that she was going to be fine. A woman walked up to the train platform and rushed over to the dying Cetra. She lay her face into Ifalna's eyes and smiled.

The Cetra coughed, "Who are, you?"

"I'm Elmyra."

"Ifalna." with every breath the Cetra got weaker.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Elmyra asked kindly.

"Yes, please take Aerith somewhere safe and keep her away from _*Cough*_ Shinra."

"Mummy." Aerith said hugging onto her mother. The smile had been wiped clean off Aerith's face.

"Ok, come on Aerith." said Elmyra.

The two walked away, but the young girl was resisting and wanted to stay with her dying mother. Elmyra picked the child up and took her to the house in the Sector 5 slums. Ifalna passed away shortly after. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 _-5 years later (age; 17)_

This was the first group mission that Sephiroth had been assigned. He'd normally be assigned single missions so no one from Shinra could get hurt. However, the opportunity to pair Sephiroth up with another SOLDIRE member was unbearable. If they could get their greatest soldier off his SNES or PS1. He did love Resident Evil, Super Castlevania and Zelda a Link to the past. The company now regret buying the two consoles because he spent the majority of this time on them. They only bought them to give Sephiroth something to do when he wasn't training or on a mission.

However, no one on the Shinra medical staff knew that their prized SOLDIER had been under the weather recently. He'd been have a raging fever and he'd been feeling like he might faint at any moment. The other members of SOLDIER didn't know that their General was sick, nor did he know why. Sephiroth's immune system was better than any human and yet, he got sick; somehow. Hojo said that this would never happen. Could he have been wrong? Despite him being a little sick, Sephiroth still went into the bathroom and got himself changed.

Poor Angeal had the mission of fetching the young soldier and dragging him off the console. Fun stuff. Of course, Sephiroth has a history of hurting people when he got mad. Fuelling his strength with angry was something that Angeal feared about the young warrior. He knocked on Sephiroth's door and waited to be told he could come in. He was granted entrance and his heart sunk. He peaked in at first and then dived his whole body into the room, which was huge. It was bigger then any of the other SOLDIER bedrooms. Most of them had to share rooms. It had a Queen sized bed and an on suite bathroom. A giant advanced T.V, which was obviously made by the people of Shinra because it was far too advanced for anyone to afford in 1997.

Angeal saw a tone of games for almost four different consoles, SNES, NES, PS1, Game Boy and he thought that he could see the new N64; which weren't even in stores yet. It was supposed to be on sail in March, obviously Shinra got him one for his birthday; which was last Sunday (February 17th). Sephiroth was one spoilt kid. The young warrior emerged from the on suite bathroom, completely dressed and ready to go.

"Who are you?" Sephiroth picked up his Katana.

"I am Angeal. I will be on this mission with you along with another called Genesis and a Turk."

"Great." Sephiroth said sarcastically as he walked out of the room, "Are you coming?"

"Could you tone down on the attitude please?" Angeal walked along with the teenager.

"No." he said firmly.

"Well, Shinra has spoilt you rotten to the bone. I mean you act like you in our thirties not seventeen."

"Well, I have a lot of responsibilities."

"Responsibilities? Like what?" he said.

"Like, the fact that I'm General."

"A sixteen year old leads the army!" Angeal was shocked.

A far fetched idea like that, Sephiroth had to be joking. But he wasn't. His facial expression remained serious, he wasn't joking.

"But why you?"

"Because I'm a one man army." he explained.

"How?" Angeal was getting more confused.

"One word, Hojo." he said and walked ahead.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

The SOLDIERs had arrived in Nibelheim after an eight hour long helicopter ride. The Shinra's intelligence had reported monsters eating the livestock in the village as murdering the villagers. The mission was simple, kill the monster. However, it was too easy and it seemed dumb to send their General and two firsts.

A ten year old boy raced up to the Shinra troops with tears in his eyes. He fell to his knees at Angeal's feet in sorrow, something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" asked Angeal helping the boy up.

"My friend, Tifa, was taken by a monster." the boy looked straight into Angeal's eyes.

"Well, she's dead."

"Genesis." Sephiroth scolded, "We will find your friend. Come on."

The boy held tightly to Sephiroth's hand. The two of them walked away from the General's allies.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sephiroth and the boy made their way towards Mt. Nibel. The boy began to quiver with fear as they stepped onto the mountain. He clung to the young warrior like a baby monkey to its mother. He was fearing for his life and this wasn't the first time the boy had been on the mountain. They almost tip-toed across the thin mountain path, wondering how any monster could walk upon it.

The path eventually thickened out and the boy felt a little bit safer.

There was no sign of monsters, which wasn't the objective.

Suddenly, a dark dragon flew past the corner of the warrior's eye. As it flew by and landed on one of the peaks of the mountain, Sephiroth could see fresh blood dripping from its mouth and claws. Dragons were common on this mountain. Too common. The boy hid at the sight of the creature, until he heard a familiar scream.

"Tifa!" the boy shouted, which caught the dragon's attention.

It flew back up into the sky. The boy shouted out again when he noticed that the great beast was holding his friend in its claw. She looked unconscious.

Sephiroth let go of the boy's hand and pulled out some Bolt3 Materia. He held it up to the sky and several bolts of purple lightning hit the dragon. However, the dragon dropped Tifa and she luckily landed on the bridge. The boy ran to her aid and pulled her off the unstable bridge. But the dragon still remained a massive problem for Tifa. She had now become its prey and it would do everything to get her back so it could kill her. Unfortunately, the dragon remained high in the sky and it flew to quickly for the Bolt3 to hit it.

Out of the fear of the two children, Sephiroth suddenly sprouted a single elegant angelic wing from his right shoulder blade. His knees buckled underneath him. The pain was excruciating, feeling like his whole right side was on fire. Every nerve was responding at once as the wing spread out. He looked at the new limb in amazement and flew over to the children. He instinctively wrapped the massive blooded wing around the children as the dragon swooped in for an attack. Sephiroth pulled his sword from its sheathe and took to the skies. He flew passed the dragon slashing it on its reptilian skin on its neck. It fell as Sephiroth landed. The dragon's enormous body crashed through out the bridge as it fell.

Tifa's eyes fluttered open as Sephiroth rushed over to her.

"Cloud?" Tifa said weakly.

"I'm here Tifa."

"S-Sephiroth, you have a wing." Tifa sat up and stroked the blooded feathers.

The wing twitched at every movement of her fingers. It was a strange feeling when she gently pushed her fingers through the feathers. He didn't really know where on the wing she was touching. He scooped her up in his arms and Cloud followed behind.

"You know, people will try to capture you." said Tifa.

"Oh really. Well Tifa I'm used to being experimented on."

"You've had a hard life." said Cloud.

"You could say that, but I have learned to live with the constant testing."

"Why don't you just leave?" said Tifa gripping onto one of his large black feathers.

"Where would I go? I'm a celebrity, so the people would turn me in."

"You have a point." said Tifa, "I'm ok to walk Sephiroth."

The soldier shook his head, "I'd prefer if you didn't."

"Just take me back to my father, he promised to make me a pie."

"What?" said Sephiroth flexing his wing.

"He does make good pies." said Cloud.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The villagers were astonished that Tifa had safely been returned back to her father. But they were all shocked at the angelic wing that came from the soldier's shoulder. A man shoved his way through the crowd of people and he took Tifa from Sephiroth.

"Daddy." she said as the man took her.

Tifa's father held his daughter tightly, she broke away from her father and gave Sephiroth a hug.

"My angel hero is hurt daddy, is there anything we can do?"

"Not until he gets back to base." said Angeal appearing from the crowd with Genesis tailing behind him.

"I think our friend has developed a soft spot." said Genesis.

"Leave him alone." said Cloud.

"Stay out it Cloud." said Sephiroth.

"You do have a soft spot." Genesis continued.

"Lay of Genesis." said Angeal.

Suddenly, Sephiroth's knees buckled again and his wing hit the ground. Angeal came to his aid, while Genesis laughed. A doctor came from behind Tifa's father. She force Sephiroth to lay on his left side and she pulled out a stethoscope. The crowd went silent so the doctor could hear his breathing.

"Is he going to be ok mummy?" said Cloud.

"He's lost a lot of blood from where the wing sprouted from."

She pulled off Sephiroth's trench coat, revealing a massive wound that covered the whole of the right side of his back. Sephiroth was now feeling the full pain and agony of having a wing. He looked at the doctor drowsily and he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Sephiroth!" said Angeal.

"How long is Midgar from here?" Mrs Strife said.

"About eight hours by helicopter at lest." said Angeal.

She listened to his breathing again, "He won't make it. Even if we managed to stop the bleed."

"Such a shame." said Genesis.

"You're such a jerk." she said as Tifa began to cry.

Angeal helped Cloud's mother get Sephiroth into the clinic.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tseng was the last one of the Shinra employees to enter the small clinic. He knew that Sephiroth would die on the way back to Midgar, but the middle-aged doctor didn't really know anything about how to treat the non human. Angeal and Genesis sat in the waiting room, whilst Tseng scrubbed up and followed Mrs Strife into theatre. The young Turk had some medical knowledge because his father moved to Mideel and became a doctor. Tseng was only about seven when his father moved and his father was keen to teach his son the medical ways, but Tseng thought that being a doctor wasn't for him. Cloud was also in the operating room as his mother little assistant.

Sephiroth was put on the operating table before they scrubbed up. He was now awake, but he still felt drowsy.

"Cloud, could you phone this number please?" Tseng asked handing the boy his phone on the number already to phone the head office of Shinra.

Cloud nodded, put the phone on speaker and waited for an answer.

 _'_ … … … … _Hello?'_

"Reeve? Where's the President?"

 _'Subway. Why?'_

"Sephiroth has been very seriously injured."

 _'And you're going to operate on him!?'_

"He'll die if we don't. Midgar is too far away form Nibelheim, he won't make it."

 _'Ok fine, (Hojo come here. Take the phone. Walk the nice doctor through this please.) See ya Tseng.'_

"Bye Tuesti."

 _'Hello Tseng.'_

"Hojo." said Mrs Strife.

 _'Who's operating on Sephiroth?'_

"Claudia Strife." said Cloud.

 _'How big is the wound?'_

"It covers the whole of his right side of his back and the is some torn tissue further down and that stops at the the top of his thigh." Claudia explained.

 _'Ah,_ … _, is he awake?'_

"No, but his BP dramatically decreases when his is asleep." said Claudia.

 _'Ok, he's going to have to be awake for this. Claudia inject him with fifteen mills of the strongest pain killer you have.'_

"Fifteen! Ok you know more about him then I do."

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Angeal sat anxiously in the waiting room, worrying about his colleague. Genesis, on the other hand, was happily reading his favourite book. Loveless. He almost knew the lines off by heart, well he wasn't far off. Tifa skipped into the room and looked at Angeal. He's face was painted with worry.

"Is he out yet?" she asked.

"No Tifa, he's been in there for three hours. Shinra already know about the injury, but not the wing. Reeve has the medical team on standby." Angeal tried to keep his emotions bottled up.

"You're obviously a good friend to him. How long have you known him for?"  
"We only met in person today, but I say were friends. Even know. He went alone and killed that dragon by himself and lest us behind."

"You could have gone after him." said Tifa.

"He would have just told us to stay put. He is the leader after all."

"At the age of seventeen! No way."

Angeal nodded, "He made First Class in a couple of months. Me it took four years."

"That's a big difference. Well, he's obviously not human. So what is he?" she asked.

Angeal shrugged, "I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't be allowed to tell you. He's kind of, top secret in away."

Silence crept into the room. Tifa sat down next to Angeal and Genesis closed his book. He stared at the two of them and reopened it.

At that moment, Claudia stepped out of operating room. Her face was painted with fear, but when Angeal stood up; the fear washed away. She smiled at him, reassuring him the Sephiroth was going to be ok.

"He just need rest and a blood transfusion. Hojo said that he has a supply of Sephiroth's blood."

"How?" said Angeal.  
"They took lots of samples when he was young. Lots. Tseng left through the back exit to start the helicopter up."

"Can I see him?"

"He's sleeping at the moment, but I might be able to wake him."

Claudia let Angeal into the recovery room in the clinic. She gently shook Sephiroth until his eyes open. He slowly opened them and Angeal put his hand on Sephiroth's shoulder.

Tseng popped his head through the door, "Claudia, we're good to go."

She nodded and looked at Angeal. After unplugging the wires from Sephiroth, Angeal picked up his friend and placed him onto the helicopter.

 _xxxxxxxxx- 2 weeks later_

SOLDIER recently had some new recruits, seven of them. After they had their Mako infusion they were ready for training and Angeal had volunteered to become a mentor. His pupil was call Zack Fair. A very hyperactive thirteen year old and Angeal had to train him. Not an easy task.

Zack had decided to escaped from Angeal and have a look around SOLDIER. He hadn't even made Third Class yet. The boy found himself in the floor where the First Class sleep. He opened a door and went inside. The boy thought that no one was in the room. To his surprise, Sephiroth was sitting on his bed shining his sword. The fact that the long sword was in his arms made Zack feel very uncomfortable. He froze in place and the General got off the bed. He place the sword on the bed and approached Zack. The boy backed up against the door and Sephiroth stopped moving.

"I'm not that scary. What are you doing in my room?"

"L-looking around and hiding form Angeal." the boy moved away from the door and sat on Sephiroth's bed.

"And why are you hiding from your mentor?"

"Because he's not letting me explore this place."

"That's because your not allowed in the first Class floor. I'm taking you back to him."

"But I'll get in trouble, can you not tell him that I was here? Say that I was somewhere else."

Sephiroth nodded and Zack hopped off the bed. Zack trailed behind the General until they reached Angeal.

"Zack where have you been?" Angeal sounded mad.

"I was … in the cafeteria." said Zack.

"Right. So Seph how have you been?"

"Fine, but you need to keep a better eye on this one."

"He's a pain, but someone's got to train him."

Sephiroth nodded and walked away from Angeal.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 _12 years later (Dirge of Cerberus)_

Sephiroth flew into a cave that he'd never seen before. He'd sprouted two new beautiful wings. They were completely white, gold near the bottom and lavender at the tips. The cave was full of crystals, which he knew once used to be Mako. The biggest crystal had a woman trapped inside of it. He summoned his seven foot long Katana and was about the slash the crystal. When something came out of the wall and knocked him down. The invisible creature pinned him down on the floor. She revealed herself to be a woman like figure with long almost white hair, four gorgeous white angelic coming from her shoulders and her hips, turquoise skin and green eyes. She was also completely naked. Sephiroth got up onto his feet and dismissed his weapon to prove that he was no harm to her. The woman sniffed him as if she was getting to know him.

"Do you speak English?" Sephiroth asked slowly.

She looked at him blankly. Suddenly, she summoned a short sword and knocked Sephiroth to the ground.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her voice was feather like and soft, but at the same time threatening.

"I'm Sephiroth."

"The One-Winged Angel! You're a legend back on my home planet."

"Home planet, you mean that you're the same as Jenova?"  
"If you mean an Calamities then yes, you could be the last male of our breed you know."

"You don't say." Sephiroth looked back at the woman inside the crystal, "Who are you then?"

"Me? My name translates to ... Sephora, I think."

"I'm not even sure if that's a name. What are you doing here Sephora?"

"Protecting the woman in this crystal, she saved my life."

"Really? Were you hurt?"

"Your sweet you are. I was injured after I came here. Snapped my left wing."

"That must have hurt."

She nodded, "Her and two men helped me out. The men went by the names Gast and Grimoire. You know them."

"Professor Gast was like a father to me, as for Grimoire, he sadly died before I was born or I was too young to have known who he was."

"After my wing was fixed, Gast let me go before other scientists could lay a hand on me and I've not really moved from this cave. What are you doing her Sephy?"

"Well, hiding really. The people of this world believe that I'm going to destroy this world again."

"And with that Supernova ability you have, they have a right to fear you."

Sephiroth nodded, "How about we get you out of here for a while?"

Sephora nodded and the two angelic being flew off.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Six years later ..._

Sephiroth returned to the Crystal Cave and looked at the woman inside the crystal. He summoned his Katana and slashed the crystal prison. It begun to crack and when it completely shattered, the woman fell to her knees. She looked up at him and Sephiroth helped her back onto her feet.

Suddenly, the wall began to move and the woman hung onto the Ex-SOLDIER tightly. Sephora came out of the wall, she'd been in some sort of camouflage. Then four children did the same thing, they looked about six years old. The woman protected her children with her four majestic white wing spread out.

"I mean your children no harm ma'am." Lucrecia explained.

"Sephora, that's not very nice. I thought this woman saved your ass."

Sephora pulled back her wings and the children showed their faces.

"What are you anyway?" Lucrecia asked.

"Me? I am the same species as mother Jenova."

"A Cetra then?"

The children hid behind their mother at the sound of the word 'Cetra.'

"Hell no! We're Calamities. Mine and Sephy's breed are known as a Sky Calamity. You humans would call us Angels or Seraphim."

"And all these years I thought Jenova was a Cetra. So who are you?"

"My name's Sephora" The children were still gripping onto their mother's wings. "And these are Faith, Hope, Destiny and Justice."

All of the children resembled their parents. The girls had almost white hair with a silver tinting in it and they all had different features in their faces. The only boy, Justice looked more like his father; long silver hair and piercing green cat like eyes. They all had three wings, they were either missing the bottom left or right wing.

"Those are very interesting names. Why are they all missing a wing?"

"That comes from their father. Because they are all part human, Sephy only has the bottom two wings from the Lifestream, since he spent eight years in there. He was in cased in a Mako crystal for six of those years. In fact when I met him, he'd only just came out of the crystal and sprouted the two wings. He had the potential for them, but they just needed a helping hand." Sephora said.

Suddenly, Lucrecia fell to the floor. She felt light headed and dizzy. She was degrading, the consequence of having a half Calamity child.

"What's wrong with her daddy?" said Hope.

"She's a very sick woman darling?" Sephiroth bent down to his mum, "Mother, I know how to stop you from degrading."

"Really? How? Did Hojo find a miracle cure?"  
"Hojo? No, Genesis was also degrading and he said that the only way to stop it was a pure S sample."

"Your cells? You'd do that for me?"

"Your a daft thing aren't you? Why wouldn't I?"

"I have a syringe in my pocket. I could take a sample, or did Genesis use a hair sample?" she was thinking out loud.

"I was dead by that point." Sephiroth replied.

The scientist pulled out the syringe and gently forced the needle under her son's skin to take a blood sample. She injected the blood into herself and then she rose back onto her feet.

"Thank you." she said hugging onto Sephiroth, "Now, is Vincent still alive?"

"Vincent? Yeah he's still breathing, somehow. He's been having his battle with that demon that you fused him with."

"I need to see him; do you know where he is?"  
"No, but I know someone who might."

Suddenly, they were in Midgar. Sephiroth had teleport them to the capital city. They all stood behind an alleyway. Sephiroth morphed himself into a strange man, he used his power of illusion to hide the length of his hair and to change his eye colour. _'Guess Calamities can't hide their hair and eyes.'_ Lucrecia thought. He told Lucrecia and his children to stay with Sephora. He knocked on the door of a house on the left. A woman in a long black skirt invited him in.

"Cid, it's so nice to see you again. How's Shera?"

"She's fine. Tifa, how's Denzel?"

"He's eighteen now, gone to uni. God, has it really been seven years since the threat of that awful Deepground."

"Yeah, now Tifa, I need to know where Vincent is."  
"Vincent? He's upstairs with Cloud and the twins."  
Tifa called for the two men, while Sephiroth was in shock.

"Those twins can't be Cloud's."

"Well they are. They're five now and called Cassandra and Cornelius."  
"What's the matter Cid?" said Cloud coming downstairs with Vincent behind him.

"Hey you two, it's bin a while." Sephiroth morphed back into his original shape, he also got rid of the illusion.

"Sephiroth!" said Cloud, "Why can't you just stay dead?"  
"Now that was cold, I'm only here to speak with Vincent."

"What is it?" asked Vincent.

"I was taking my four children out for their first lesson of flying, and yes I have children. And I stumbled along a cave full of Mako crystal, sound familiar?"  
"Lucrecia!?" Vincent cried, "What have you with her?"  
"Sephora!" Sephiroth shouted.

The Calamity mother walked through the wall. She hung onto Lucrecia, so she would pass though the wall as well. The children soon followed after them. Vincent melted when he saw her.

Lucrecia fell into Vincent's arms when she walked up to him. They both looked into each others eyes and Lucrecia hugged onto her lover. A warm feeling hit the room as Vincent embraced his love to Sephiroth's mother with a kiss. Hope hugged onto Vincent and he put his hand on her head.

"Hi granddad." she said.

"Granddad!" Cloud said, "Vince, what have you been hiding?"

"That Sephiroth is my son, but how did the kids know?"

"I told them." he said picking up Justice.

Faith ran up behind Tifa to hide for Destiny and Tifa picked up the child by her feet.

"And how do you know?" Tifa asked.

"I had a feeling in that battle when I was in my Safer form." he said.

"We best be off." said Sephora.

"Don't go." Tifa cried, "Stay here, please I love your kids."

"(Tifa.)" Cloud scolded her under his breath.

"Can we stay here father?" asked Destiny.

"No your not." said Cloud.

The girls pulled a sad face towards Cloud's direction. He turned his head and left the room.

"I guess that's a no." said Tifa.

"You can't do this to a pregnant calamity." Sephora shouted.

"What!?" Cloud said rushing back into the room.

"I would need some place to stay. You wouldn't throw me would." she said.

"Ok, fine, but keep a low profile." he left the room again.

"Your not really? Are you?" Sephiroth asked.

Sephora shook her head and kissed her lover.

"You lied to Cloud." said Vincent.

"And, Tifa wanted us to stay."  
"I think everyone has been too hard on Sephiroth. I mean, everyone wants him to stay dead. But he has a family now, and he just want the best for them."  
Sephiroth agreed with Tifa's remark, "And who could say no to these cute things." she said.


End file.
